


Reaching into the light

by hystericalselcouth



Series: Breathe in the air [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hurt! Faramir drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching into the light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I don't make any profits.
> 
> Oh, and this is before the two have kids so...yeah. Just Faramir overworking and Eowyn helping him out a bit.

Eowyn burst into the room. The area was dimly lit, there was just enough light from the lamp for her to make out the trembling, hunched for of her husband lying on the bed. Eowyn slowly and noiselessly walked towards Faramir and moved her hands over the sheets, only to find them wet. He was faced away from her, and she noticed the soft sobbing and gasps for breath had stopped. She felt her chest fill with sorrow and worry for Faramir and climbed into the bed.

"Faramir?" she whispered.

There was no reply.

She sneaked up and wrapped her arms aroud his cold, curled body and moved closer to him. She did not know how long the silence lasted, but it had been quite some time before she heard the answer.

"It hurts," came the almost inaudible reply.

Eowyn was now fully roused from her sleepy enchantment.

"Faramir, are you hurt?"she asked worriedly.

"No," the answer was shaky, "I am not."

Faramir burst into trembling and sobbing once more. Eowyn realised that this was something Faramir could not deal with alone, just like he had needed her in the Houses of Healing. Softly, she sang a Rohirric lullaby as tears of her own rolled down her cheeks and the Steward fell into motionless slumber.


End file.
